


Set it on fire!

by spinningthreads



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Live Action TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Shaotian's trashtalking mouth, You're Welcome, or not as the case may be, since no-one else was writing this crossover i decided to, twins and doubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: Huang Shaotian meets Zhao Zhen. It does not go well.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Set it on fire!

Huang Shaotian jerked backwards with a squawk as flame flew in front of his face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as he spun around, staring at the other man - what had he said his name was? - who was curling his fingers into the palm of his hand. "Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes, you have my attention!"

"Good. Now get in the car, we're going to see Dr Zhan."

Was he being kidnapped? Oh god, he was being kidnapped. He shouldn't get in the car, Captain would be so angry with him for co-operating in his own kidnapping, but he really didn't want to be set on fire either! And this maniac might just do it, this was clearly not someone to provoke with his trash talk if he wanted to get out of this alive. He opened the car door sulkily and got in, folding his arms as he stared straight forward, fingers tapping an irregular tattoo against his upper arms in an attempt to dispel at least some nervous energy.

"Seatbelt, idiot," the guy said and Huang Shaotian glared at him as he pointedly fastened the belt.

"Stop calling me an idiot, I have a name. _Huang Shaotian._"

The guy looked at him, face completely blank. For a moment, though, Huang Shaotian would swear there was something like despair in his eyes before he turned away.

"And who's Dr Zhan, anyway?" he continued, watching him out the corner of his eye. "You better not be taking me to a hospital, I don't need one." 

"I'm not taking you to a hospital," was the curt reply, but the way the guy's hands tightened around the steering wheel was _interesting_. Clearly he - or whoever this guy thought he was - should know who this Dr Zhan was.

"Fine. Where _are_ you taking me, though? And what was your name again? I can't keep calling you 'hey you'."

Well. He could, actually, along with several other less polite names, but given that the guy could presumably _set him on fire_ with a snap of his fingers it was probably best not to.

The guy's mouth tightened, eyes narrowing as he gripped the steering wheel harder. "Zhao Zhen."

That was apparently all he was getting, but whatever, he could work with it. "Okay, lao-Zhao it is then. Now, where are we going, lao-Zhao? Is it far? Are we nearly there, yet?"

Zhao Zhen shot him an exasperated look that Huang Shaotian was more than used to seeing on peoples faces and he grinned to himself. Didn't even need trash talk to get under this guy's skin by the looks of it, he could just be regular old annoying and have the same effect. He chattered on, keeping juuuust this side of terminally irritating to prevent being _set on fire_. 

The car stopped outside a giantass building and Zhao Zhen unbuckled his seatbelt, which meant he was probably fine to do the same. He got out the car, ready to make a break for it if he needed to, only to almost trip over his feet at the fucking sign over the door. "A _police station??_" he demanded. "What the fuck, why'd you bring me here? Are you cop? Am I under arrest? I take back all the annoying things I said in the car." Zhao Zhen just sighed and caught hold of his jacket, tugging him towards the door. "Lao-Zhao, come on. Lao-Zhao. Officer Zhao, I'm sorry, what are we doing here? Officer Zhao??"

"Come on, idiot."

"Stop calling me that!" he protested. "That's rude, you know? How'd you like it if I kept calling _you_ names?"

"Ah, I see the problem."

That was a new voice and Huang Shaotian looked around to find a man in a dark blue suit waiting for them by the security gates, watching them intently.

"Dr Zhan." Zhao Zhen sounded relieved and Huang Shaotian studied the new arrival more closely. This was not what he'd pictured from the name 'Dr Zhan.' If nothing else he'd expected someone older and looking less like they'd walked out of an ad for classy suits or some shit like that.

"Go on upstairs," Dr Zhan said. "I'll let you through."

"He tried to _set me on fire_," Huang Shaotian hissed at the other man as they passed through the gates. "Isn't that against the law or something? Police brutality or whatever?"

"I'm not a cop," Zhao Zhen told him, marching over to the lift and stabbing the call button with a pointy finger. "And I didn't try to set you on fire. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Well you got it, that's for damn sure."

The door opened with a chime and Huang Shaotian debated his odds of making a break for it now. If he timed it right they wouldn't be able to get out of the lift after him, but he _was_ in a police station and he probably wouldn't get far if he tried. He sighed and trudged into the lift, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. At least the chances of him ending up dead in a ditch somewhere were significantly lower in a police station. How was this his life? He couldn't even blame Ye Xiu for this one, either, this just wasn't fair.

The doors opened with another chime and they were moving again, this time towards another set of automatic doors that swooshed open to reveal a familiar face.

"Captain!" he yelled, throwing himself at him in relief. "You're here as well? They got you too? How?"

He was none too gently shoved away and he was about to whine in protest at that when he took in the non-recognition on his captain's face. Then he took in the lack of glasses and the dyed brown hair and the blinding all white suit and frowned. "Since when do you wear contacts?" he demanded. "And when did you dye your hair? _Why_ did you dye your hair?" He wasn't sure he liked it.

"_Huang Shaotian._"

"Yes, Captain!" he replied, automatically turning in the direction of that voice and there was Yu Wenzhou, with glasses and black hair, arms folded and unimpressed and Huang Shaotian felt himself inching towards the nearest wall in response.

Wait. Wait wait wait wait _just a minute._ He stopped abruptly and turned from his captain to stare at the other person wearing his captain's face.

"What the fuck," he breathed, switching between the two of them in disbelief. What the actual _fuck_.

"This is the captain of the Special Crimes Investigation unit," Dr Zhan said from behind him. "Bai Yutong. And his cousin," he continued, pointing across the room to where Zhao Zhen the pyromaniac was perching on the edge of the seat belonging to... himself, arm draped around his evil twin's shoulders. Well, probably not evil, but what else could you call it? "Bai Chi."

_Family, Bai,_ his mind filled in helpfully. _Given name, Chi. Poor sucker_. He facepalmed as he recalled everything Zhao Zhen had said to him. "He wasn't calling me an idiot, was he."

"No." Dr Zhan sounded amused now and that just wasn't fair. "He was very worried, considering you don't act at all like Bai Chi." 

"That's no excuse for trying to set me on fire! So what if I don't act like his boyfriend, that's because I'm _not_."

There were several sighs echoing around the room and in the general silence it was easy to hear the hissed 'set him on _fire?_'

"I didn't set him on fire!" Zhao Zhen protested. "I was just getting your - _his_ \- attention. Why would I set you on fire?"

"Depends on your definition," the girl in the glasses muttered, causing a few snickers from the people around her.

"Jiang Lin."

"Sorry, Bai Sir."

"Right." Captain Bai clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now that the confusion is all cleared up, Yu Wenzhou, Huang Shaotian, you're both free to-"

The phone next to his hand went off and he picked it up, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"Understood," he said then. "We're on our way." He set the phone down and jerked his head towards the doors. "Time to move, we've got a case."

The room emptied in under a minute, save the Jiang Lin girl and Zhao Zhen the pyro and Huang Shaotian leant towards his captain.

"You think this means we can go now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that if you're not listening for it, Bai Chi's name sounds like 'idiot'.


End file.
